The presence of birds on window sills, roof tops, boat masts, and other surfaces is often undesirable. Among other things, birds tend to be noisy and make an unsightly mess that can attract insects and provide a fertile bed for bacteria which can present a significant health hazard. Additionally, the unaesthetic appearance of bird droppings and the like often requires unpleasant and time consuming clean up where access to the droppings is available. Often, the repulsive appearance of bird droppings and other by-products of birds are not even accessible for clean up.
It is known to mount a plurality of pointed objects, such as spikes and the like, on surfaces where it is desired to repel birds. See, e.g, U.S. Pat. Appl. 2004/0216393 to Hall, et al. (publ. November 2004), and UK Patent No. 2432412B to Jones. However, traditional bird repellent devices comprise a metal base with a plurality of angularly and upwardly projecting metal wires or spikes. Unfortunately, such metal contraptions, while accomplishing the desired result, tend to be costly to manufacture because they are not conducive to non-labor intensive manufacturing processes such as injection molding for example.
Although various plastic bird repellant devices are known such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,465 to Donoho, U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2003/0208967 to Riddell, U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,676 to Wiesener et al. and WIPO Publ. No. 2005/029955 to Knight (publ. April 2005), such device suffer from one or more disadvantages including, for example, a higher cost of shipment due to their inability to stack and weight of the plastic.
Thus, there is still a need for a bird repellent device which is easy and less costly to manufacture and ship, and which is relatively inexpensive to the user.